Timeless As Fate
by Aki-Shi-Kitsune's
Summary: After Rose is gone, the Tenth Doctor continues traveling, alone, until he stumbles upon two orphans, who help him stop a nuclear plant from blowing up half of Britain. The duoLorna and Danielle become his new companions and take part in some adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Shi and Aki: Hello!!  
Shi: Well, we are both new to the Doctor Who fandom, and we've both only seen a few episodes, but.. well... we just couldn't resist.  
Aki: We had to make a fic for it! Of course!  
Shi: If something is wrong, we're terribly sorry, but hopefully it will turn out to be pretty good.  
Aki: Yeah! But remember, we don't own Doctor Who.  
Shi: I wish Doctor Who was real though...  
Aki: Me too...  
Shi and Aki: -mirror sighs-  
Shi: Anyways, onto the first chapter of _Timeless As Fate_!

* * *

Timeless As Fate  
Chapter One  
Lorna and Danielle  
by  
Aki and Shi

The Doctor had been devastated. He and Rose no longer traveled together. It really happened. Of course, he knew Rose would not continue traveling with him forever, but the parting had been too soon for his liking. It would have been too soon even if it had happened many more years after the time that it did, but it still happened. He could do nothing but pick up the pieces and try to move on. There were many lives that still needed to be saved.

At that moment, something vibrated in the Time Lord's pocket. Hastily wiping a stray tear that had escaped down his cheek, he rushed to pull out his psychic paper. Words flashed across the apparently blank sheet of paper.

"_Help!" _

"Britain in danger."

"Nuclear Plant."

"_Problem."_

"_14 January 2007, Britain"_

The Doctor frowned, pushing Rose to the back of his mind for now, and was quick to set the coordinates. He didn't like the sound of a problem at a nuclear plant. Definitely not a good thing. "Well then, let's be off," he said as cheerily as he could. There was no one else there with him, so he was talking to himself or the Tardis.

With a lurch the ship disguised as a blue police box headed straight for the present day. Suddenly, it appeared in a back alley, and the mechanics settled down as the Doctor strode forward and took a step out into the year 2007.

The sun shone brightly, almost innocently, down upon him. The Doctor took a deep breath of that clean, yet smog-filled, air, and a small smile found its way onto his face. For a moment, he was happy again. Earth always seemed to have that affect on him, no matter how many times he returned to the planet full of stupid apes. "Right," he sighed after a moment. The door to the Tardis slid shut by his hand and was locked. Then, he started off, easily and silently slipping into the bustling crowd on the streets.

"Now, if I were a nuclear plant, where would I be?" the Doctor asked himself as he looked around. Absently, he ran a hand through his brown hair before picking a direction and walking blindly on, muttering, "Maybe this way? Yes, this seems like a promising direction..."

At that moment, he heard someone exclaim, "Thief!" Snapping his gaze across the street, the Time Lord saw a girl snicker as she ran out of a shop with some sweets tucked snugly in her old backpack. As she rounded a corner, the Doctor shot after her.

He continued to chase the mysterious head of short black hair another couple of minutes until the girl was grabbed and jerked into an alleyway. Slowing down to a stop, the Doctor ducked behind a trashcan and eavesdropped into the conversation that the thief and a girl who looked about a year older than the first girl were having.

"Lorna," the seventeen-year-old girl with long black hair pulled back into a simple ponytail scolded, her hand gripping the younger girl's arm in a gentle but stern hold, "what did you do?"

"Nothing," the first girl, Lorna, exclaimed defensively and tried to wriggle her arm out of the older teenager's grip. "Come on, let go, Danielle!" she whined and struggled, even trying to give her best friend the puppy dog stare.

"Oh no, don't you try and use that puppy dog face on me, Lorna," the girl, now known as Danielle, scorned and wagged a finger in front of Lorna's face. "I've told you that we'd get out of that orphanage, and I am working as much as I can at the bookstore, but you have to listen to me! We have enough money to get by, so just be glad that I could find such good luck! I do NOT want you turning into a thief! Do you hear me, Lorna?" she asked sternly.

Lorna scowled at the wall to the right of her and grumbled, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I hear you.. Loud and clear..."

Danielle's silver eyes softened after a moment. She sighed and let the younger of the two's arm slowly fall from her grasp. "I just... we've been together too long, and I don't want them to separate because you stole something... I.. don't know what I would do without you..." Her voice trailed off to end in a pained whisper, gaze cast downwards to the ground.

"Well," the Doctor muttered under his breath as he watched the two's interaction, "at least one of them has a good sense of right and wrong..." He continued to spy on them, curious as their relationship with one another. They were too close to the same age to be mother and daughter, though Danielle seemed quite protective of Lorna. "Perhaps they are sisters?... Then again, I don't think so..."

Lorna shifted uncomfortably on her feet and cracked her knuckles in the awkward moment. She hated when Danielle got emotional over things and hurt. After a moment, she coughed into her hand and conceded, "Fine.. I'll go return this stuff... I'll see you back at home, okay?"

Danielle smiled at the younger teenager. "Yeah, alright. See you later then," she said and waved as Lorna stalked off back down the street. When the younger was gone, she narrowed her eyes. She had always had a weird sense, some might call her psychic, but she was not for sure, but she could be quite the lucky guesser. "Alright, whoever you are, you can come out now," she called out with a guarded, cautious but brave look on her face.

The Doctor blinked in confusion before hauling himself to his feet. "Right," he whispered and stepped forward into view of the girl. "Hello," he grinned down at her, "I'm th--," he began to speak.

"The Doctor," Danielle breathed suddenly, breaking the Time Lord's introduction, her eyes wide in surprise. She had heard rumors about him, and had been curious. Now, she could definitely tell that he was much different from human beings.

"Yes," the Doctor answered slowly, carefully, "how do you know me? I've never met you before."

Danielle smiled some and said, "I do hear rumors, you know, and each rumor sounds crazier than the next, but it's still very fascinating. Would you like to come over for some tea?" She waited patiently for an answer, being in no real rush to get home.

"Ah, no, probably not. I have things I must do," Doctor said and thanked her.

Danielle flashed him a toothy grin. "Alright, Doctor," she replied and waved as she began to walk away, "see you around."

Suddenly, there was a voice screaming down the street that Lorna had just went down to return the stolen goods. "So, you return to the scene of the crime, eh, Thief?" the voice exclaimed, the voice barely loud enough for Danielle and the Doctor to hear.

Danielle froze, eyes growing wide as she looked in the direction of the voice with a pale face. Her gaze met the Doctor's briefly before he hurried forward and grabbed her hand. "Come on," was all he said as he ran round the corner.

A shopkeeper stood there gripping Lorna fiercely by the upper arm, the sixteen-year-old girl struggling against his hold as she attempted to explain she was there to return the things she had stolen. He would hear none of it, however and called out for the police.

"Lorna!" Danielle exclaimed as she and the Doctor came to a stop beside the shopkeeper and Lorna.

"You know her?" the overweight man of a shopkeeper snapped at the silver-eyed girl, his eyes narrowed. "People don't take kindly to thieves, you know," he said matter-of-factly and scowled at the two girls. "Police!" he called to get a cop's attention.

"Alright, alright, I hear you," the Doctor said over the shopkeeper's voice. He pulled out his psychic paper and opened it to show the man, who leaned forward to exam it, seeing a nice, shiny police badge. "Officer Smith here to help," Doctor said in a business-like tone as he tucked the psychic paper back into his jacket. "Now, what seems to be the problem?" he asked trying to look official.

"This girl stole from my shop!" the guy bellowed angrily and shook Lorna's bruising arm to emphasize his outrage.

Lorna winced slightly then scowled and replied scathingly, "Yeah, and I was TRYING to bring it BACK, but this bloody wanker just jumped me and started screaming!" She tried to tug her arm from his grip, but it was no use.

"How dare you!" the shopkeeper growled, his face turning an angry red.

"Excuse me," Doctor said as politely as possible, and when he had the two's attention, plus Danielle and half the street of people, he spoke again, "Right, Sir, I need to ask you to let go of the girl's arm."

"She'll try to run off," the man said sourly, eying Lorna distrustfully.

"No, she won't," Danielle replied angrily while Lorna said simultaneously, "No, I won't!"

"You expect me to believe you? Believe a thief's word? Ha!" the guy grunted, not believing a word coming from the girls' mouths.

"Sir, let her go. She will not run, will you, Miss?" Doctor asked airily and looked to Lorna, who glanced anxiously at her best friend. Danielle nodded her head encouragingly, silently telling the younger girl to trust the Doctor. Sighing, Lorna nodded in defeat to the Doctor, who beamed. "Great! See there? Now, release her if you please."

Begrudgingly, the shopkeeper relinquished his hold on the sixteen-year-old's arm. He did not bother to disguise the death glare he was sending the girls.

"Now, Sir, could it be possible that she did indeed want to return the things she stole?" Doctor asked casually, looking very much calm and relaxed.

"Doesn't matter, does it?" the man snapped, "She still stole it all in the first place! Doesn't matter that she had a guilty conscience and decided she didn't want them after all! She never should have took them in the first place!"

"True," Doctor commented, looking skyward with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"If you're stuff wasn't so over-priced then stealing wouldn't be an issue!" Lorna rebuked angrily.

"Ah yes, that is a good point as well," Doctor said while thinking, _many humans are too greedy for their own good..._

"Maybe you should get a job!" the shopkeeper rebuked loudly, arguing with the young girl.

"Maybe you should just roll over and play dead!" Lorna retaliated. Her fists were clenched tightly in her fury.

"Alright," Doctor shouted, "that is enough! Now, Sir, if you will take back your goods, I'll deal with the girl." He was already tired of the bickering. The shopkeeper smirked and gladly plucked the stolen goods up, leaving the old backpack to be picked up by Lorna just before the Doctor steered her away, rambling on about the police station. Danielle followed along behind, barely concealing a smile at the look on Lorna's face and the Doctor's behavior in getting the sixteen-year-old out of trouble.

When they turned the corner, the Doctor's arms fell away from Lorna. He looked from her confused expression to Danielle's amused one. Then he and Danielle burst out laughing. "Ah, that was great! Most fun I've had in some time," Doctor gasped lightly through his laughter.

"That was brilliant, Doctor!" Danielle giggled, "Sorry, Lorna, but at least you're out of trouble for now." She smiled at her pouting best friend. "Aw, come on, don't be so grumpy about it all. It's your own fault for stealing," she chuckled some and lightly punched Lorna on the side of the arm.

Lorna whined and rubbed her arm. The punch hadn't hurt; it had been a playful punch, but Lorna pretended it hurt then she'd turn around and laugh with Danielle, like she did this particular time as well.

"I suppose I should thank you," Lorna said absently as she, Danielle, and the Doctor walked down the street.

"No thanks necessary," Doctor replied grinning like a fool, "but I wouldn't mind if you could possibly point me in the right direction to a nearby nuclear plant." He turned serious, suddenly remembering the message he had received by way of his psychic paper.

* * *

Shi: Alright, how was the first chapter?  
Aki: I thought it was pretty good!  
Shi: Haha, well thanks!  
Aki: No problem.. ah, my turn next! Yay!  
Shi: -rolls eyes- I didn't know I would get you so obsessed with this show...  
Aki: Ah well, better to be addicted to Doctor Who than to drugs and alcohol!  
Shi: True.. hey, that's my saying!  
Aki: See ya!  
Shi: -pouts- 


	2. Chapter 2

Aki and Shi: 'Allo!

Shi: Welcome back!

Aki: Yeah! It's my turn now!

Shi: We don't own Doctor Who.

Aki: Nope, we don't. Onto the chapter.

Shi: Be sure that when you're done to review!

Aki: Yeah, and if we get anything wrong...whoops! (sweatdrops)

Shi: Okay, all that done and said, to the chapter.

Timeless As Fate  
Chapter Two  
Nucelar Plant  
by  
Aki and Shi

Lorna and Danielle smiled at each other. They knew right where it was. "Sure, we'll take you there." Lorna said. "But first..." Lorna said with a sly smile.

"Lorna, don't you ask anything in return, he just saved your theiving butt." Danielle said as she wagged her finger at her friend. Lorna look offended, then she held something up in her hand.

"Hey, that's my sonic screwdriver!" The Doctor exclaimed. "How'd you get that out of my pocket?!"

"I'm not only a theif you know. I can pick pocket too. Now, what's it do?" Lorna said as she looked at it, like it was some weird thing from outer space, which it was, but she didn't know that.

"It's a screwdriver that does things a normal one can't do."

"Descriptive." Lorna muttered, then tossed it over her shoulder. "Come on, we'll take you to the plant. I just hope we don't see you again..." Lorna muttered.

"Why do you want to go the the plant anyway, Doctor?" Danielle asked, Lorna was leading the way, while Danielle was at work Lorna would walk around town and look for the quickest ways to get places.

"Well on this," Doctor held up a blank peice of paper, "It said that there was a Nuclear Plant in danger of going critcal, so I decdied that I should come and help, before half of London was destroyed. I can't let a city of so many stupid apes be destroyed." he explained.

"What'd ya call us?" Lorna asked as she turned around and looked at him.

"Stupid apes."

"Well, you can find your own darn way to the plant! I'm not takin' ya there if ya think we're a bunch of stupid apes!"

"Lorna! Calm down! The Doctor here is from a different planet and so compared to him, we're primitive and so, stupid." Danielle explained as she jumped between her friend and the Doctor. The Doctor looked between Lorna and Danielle.

"Excuse me." he said in a cheery voice. "Can we please be moving on?" he asked.

"NO!" Lorna snapped.

"Yes, come on. I know the way there." Danielle said as she took the Doctors arm and lead him in the direction of the plant.

"You sure you want to be lead around by a 'stupid ape'?" Lorna asked in a peeved tone. Danielle rolled her eyes and quickly turned to her friend.

"Let it go. Now come on, the way I'll take him is going to take a while, you're the one that knows the fastest way there." Danielle said.

"Oh fine, but for bloody London, and not IDIOT, over there." Lorna walked a head and lead the way to the plant.

"Yes." the Doctor said. He and Danielle followed close behind Lorna, so as not to get lost. Soon enough the plant came into view. "Fantasic!" he exclaimed. "Well, thank you, and now good bye girls."

"Even know your way to get in there, around and back out?" Danielle asked.

"Ah...no." the Doctor answered.

"Good thing we do." Lorna and Danielle chorused together.

"How do you know?" the Doctor asked.

"Simple." Lorna answered.

"We were in the libary and we found the blueprints to the place in the computer database. Lorna, being the person she is, couldn't resist memorizing them, and I also remember the main hall ways."

"Couldn't help it. I'd like to see the inside of the bloody plant just as much as the next person. Probably more." Lorna added. Danielle rolled her silver eyes and all three ran off towards the plant. Lorna looked at the key pad.

"Well?" Danielle and the Doctor asked at the same time.

"I wasn't looking for the bloody codes! You bloody losers are on your own there." Lorna turned around and folded her arms across her chest and ignored them.

"Lorna..." Danielle groaned.

"No need to worry!" the Doctor said as he whipped his Sonic Screwdriver out of his pocket and set to work on the keypad.

Suddenly on the inside the alarms blared. Lorna pulled Danielle and the Doctor away from the door before the door banged open. Just as they got over to the side the workers ran out as fast as they could.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, th-."

"GRAB THE DOOR!"

Danielle grabbed the door, JUST before it closed. "Phew!" All three breathed. They opened the door the rest of the way and ran inside. Lorna looked around, then recalled the hallways she'd seen on the blue prints.

"Where do we need to get to?" Lorna asked.

"The core." the Doctor answered. Lorna set off at a run. Danielle almost groaned, it was hard to keep up with Lorna when she knew the way around the place. The Doctor had already started running after her, and Danielle followed him.

Soon enough Lorna came skidding to a halt. It was right before the enterance to the core of the plant.

"What?" the Time Lord asked.

"Can't you feel the heat coming through the door?" Lorna asked. Danielle could feel it as she rounded the corner.

"No."

"You go in alone then."

"Alright. In I go!" The Doctor opened the door. Lorna and Danielle were bombarded with a wave of radiation and they hit the deck, he closed the door behind him.

"Worried?" Lorna asked her silver eyed friend.

"Yeah." Danielle answered.

"Bloody hell! If rumors prove true then he's not human and we have nothing to worry about." Lorna said. She was always the one to look the bright side, if it suited her.

'Warning! Warning! Plant explosion in 30 seconds.' the alarm system went into a count down and Lorna and Danielle were about to bolt when suddenly the alarms went off. The Doctor came out of the room. Both girls burst into fits of laughter.

"What?" he asked in complete confusion.

"HE'S A BLOODY GLOW WORM!" Lorna sheirked hystericly.

"He is!" Danielle agreed.

"I suppose I am!" the Doctor said as he started to laugh at himself. He indeed was glowing. "It seems that this radiation does affect me. Not as much as it does with stu-I mean humans." he corrected quickly before Lorna pushed him back into the room and locked him there.

"Well come on. We have to get out of here before the workers come back and start to question us." Danielle said as she calmed herself from her laughing fit. "Come on Lorna."

"DOCTOR GLOW WORM!" Lorna said, she was still in her laughing fit.

"COME ON!" both yelled at her.

"Bloody hell! No need to get huffy!" Lorna muttered, she stood up and brushed herself off. She lead them from the core and back out the door they had come from, the place was deserted, and so wasn't the surrounding buildings.

"Good. They evacuated the people around the plant." the Doctor commented. Lorna and Danielle said.

"Hey! We can charge them for saving half the town!" Lorna said, her eyes brightening at the idea.

"Oh no!" the Doctor said. "That'd be bad, very bad. We cannot tell anyone that we saved this town." the Doctor added.

"Why not?"

"Something bad will happen." Danielle answered. "Now come on Lorna. We saved half the town, that's payment enough."

"Maybe for the likes of you..." Lorna muttered. "I'd like some sweets for once..."

"Why don't you two come with me? We can easily get sweets from places where you can watch the sweets being made." the Doctor suggested.

"I'm going with you." Lorna said as she attatched herself to his arm. Danielle rolled her eyes.

"If Lorna's in then I'm going too." Danielle said.

"SWEETS!" Lorna said as she practically drooled all over the place.

"Well, it looks like I've got myself a couple of companions." the Doctor said. "Now, off to the Tardis!" The Doctor strode off and Lorna followed closely. Danielle was walking next to him, and they looked like a little family. Lorna being the child following the father that had the sweets in his pocket.

They came to a small blue telephone booth and Lorna and Danielle raised one eye brow each, looked at each other, back to the telephone booth, and then to the Doctor.

"Welcome to the Tardis." he said as he opened the door and walked in. Danielle walked in and jumped right back out.

"What?" Lorna asked.

"The inside is bigger than the outside!" Danielle exclaimed.

"REALLY?!" Lorna asked as she jumped inside. "Whoa! It is! AWESOME!" she said as she looked around.

"No one has ever acted so excited about it before." the Doctor said.

"They're not interested in this kind of thing." Danielle answered. "Lorna loves things that are out of the ordinary." Danielle explained.

"Bloody right!"

"Well, where are we off too?" the Doctor asked. "The Tardis is also a time machine." he added.

"AH! SO COOL!" Lorna exclaimed. "I wanna do it! I wanna do it!" she said as she jumped up and down.

"Let's go to 8000." Danielle said.

"8000 it is." the Doctor turned to Lorna. "You want to put in the coordinates right?"

"Yeah!" Lorna's blue eyes shone. As the Doctor told her what to do she happily did it and soon enough the Tardis launched into action.

Aki- There's the second chapter pplz!  
Shi- We think it's funny, and good.  
Aki- Hell! It's HILARIOUS!  
Shi- Maybe to you. Anyways, please review, we'd really like it if you did.  
Aki- Yeah! Or I'll tell Lorna you have sweets and send her after you!  
Shi- Lorna will KILL for sweets.  
Lorna- Bloody hell I would!  
Danielle- Out of the Authors Notes! (Drags Lorna away)  
Aki- Time Ta go!  
Shi- Good Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Shi: Well, it's taken a while, but here it is!  
Aki: FINALLY!  
Shi: -rolls eyes- Jeez, you're impatient, ya know that?  
Aki: ... Yeah, so what else is new?  
Shi: lol. Alright, so, disclaimer... We don't own Doctor Who, so.. yeah.  
Aki: Very well put...  
Shi: I know, isn't it though? XD  
Aki: lol.

* * *

Timeless As Fate  
Chapter Three  
by  
Aki and Shi

With a jolt, the Tardis landed in the year 8000. Danielle and Lorna were thrown off balance, seeing as they were not used to traveling through time and space. Once the duo regained their footing, the Doctor was all ready standing beside the door. "Come on then," he urged grinning and opened up the door, holding it open for Lorna and Danielle and locked it when it was closed.

"Wow," Danielle muttered wide-eyed as she looked around in wonder.

"Wow is right," Lorna agreed, her eyes just as wide. "Look at all these buildings!"

"And look at all the different aliens," Danielle added fascinated. She looked around her, a big smile breaking out on her face. "This is so cool, Doctor!" she exclaimed and looked to the Doctor, who stood beside them grinning at their reactions to seeing the future.

"This is the planet Nyxen," the Doctor explained casually and started off down the street, Lorna and Danielle hurrying to keep up. "They have the best sweets from any time or place, so.. shall we?" he asked with a wide smile and looked back at the two.

"Yes!" Lorna and Danielle shouted at the same time. Each grabbed one of the Doctor's arms and began dragging him down the street.

The Doctor laughed and said, "All right then, hold on, we need money."

Lorna and Danielle stopped suddenly and looked at each other. "Oh yeah," Lorna mumbled. The two then sighed, Lorna grumbling about stupid money and followed the Doctor over to an ATM-looking machine. He used his sonic screwdriver, and three good-sized sacks of jingling silver coins appeared. The Doctor, Danielle, and Lorna each took a bag then set off for some sweets.

"Oh, look at these!" Lorna exclaimed excitedly and stared into a display full of chocolates and other sweets, both human and alien.

"Those look yummy!" Danielle cheered with a grin.

The Doctor couldn't help but laugh at his new companions' behaviors, his mind reluctantly drifting back to Rose and where and when he had been forced to leave her. His heart ached, but he covered it up with a well-placed laugh and a wide smile. As the three headed on their way, stopping at different shops, the Doctor began to notice how some of the aliens and humans on the street seemed much too distant, moving as if they were machines.

Each passer-by the three happened to pass had a distant look in their eyes, and the Doctor took note of the way Lorna's and Danielle's eyes mimicked this with the more sweets they consumed. Something seemed fishy to the Doctor. "Perhaps the two of you have had enough sweets," he commented two hours later.

"Nah," Danielle replied brightly, a distant, hazy look to her eyes.

"Yeah, it's fine. We can handle this much sugar!" Lorna added with a goofy grin. Her eyes had that same faraway look to them.

"It's not the sugar I'm worried about," the Doctor said, eyebrows furrowing together in confusion. There was something niggling at the back of his mind, telling him that something was very off. If only he could figure out what was going on...!

"Don't worry, Doctor," Danielle beamed at him and hooked her arm with his. "We'll keep a look out, alright? If any of us see anything suspicious, we'll investigate! Sound good?"

The Doctor sighed, knowing he couldn't win this fight until something more major happened than just some glazed over expressions. Minutes later, however, he received his proof when a soft sonic wave washed over the city.

As the sonic wave swept over the city, everyone—save the Doctor—fell silent and came to a halt right where they stood. Slowly, life energy, in the form of pinkish-purple smoke, began to seep out of each person or alien's mouth. Eyes became dull as more energy was stolen away, drifting up into a ball of energy, which grew to be about five meters in diameter, and slowly rose into the sky.

"Lorna? Danielle?" the Doctor tried to get one of the girls' attention. He snapped his fingers in front of their faces, lightly slapped their cheeks, shook them gently by the shoulders, but nothing helped. He pulled out his Sonic screwdriver and set to work on investigating what was really going on.

First, he scanned over Lorna, then moved on to Danielle. Danielle, he noted, somehow was not human. All humans, like Lorna for example, begin dying when they are born. Old cells were replaced by newer cells, but Danielle's body cells didn't seem to age and die as a human's would. Curiosity nibbled at the Doctor, but he dismissed it, saving it for further thought later.

The Doctor looked up to the large sphere of life energy that swirled around like mist. His eyes narrowed. Something was definitely not right. He had been to this time before, and he could sense that something had happened since his last visit. He was pulled out of his thoughts when the orb of energy shuddered and zoomed off to the east, too fast for the Doctor to tell where it was going.

Suddenly, everyone was in motion again, and the regular noise and bustle of the year 8000 was upon the last of the Time Lords. He looked quickly to Lorna and Danielle and asked them if they were alright.

"M fine," Danielle mumbled and rubbed her head, "got a bit of a headache, but other than that, I'm good."

"Ow... what _hit_ me?" Lorna groaned, tentatively raking her hand through her hair.

"I'm not quite sure," said the Doctor, voice full of suspicion as he pondered over everything.

"Ah well," Lorna shrugged and chirped with a wide smile, "Nothing some sugar can't cure!" She reached into her bag and pulled out a small round candy made from the sweetest chocolate ever.

"I don't think so," the Doctor said, swiftly swiping the candy from Lorna's hand. As she exclaimed in protest, he deftly grabbed both girls' bags of sweets. The two whined and tried to get their bags back while the Doctor popped the small round sweet into his mouth. He chewed it thoughtfully, ignoring the two girls whining beside him.

"Ahem, that was _my_ chocolate," Lorna pointed out scathingly. She directed a vicious scowl at the Doctor for stealing her candy, but her glare went ignored.

The Doctor's eyes lit up. "I see! So, there is something wrong here!" he grinned brightly to himself and started babbling about something, making Lorna and Danielle confused. The two girls looked from each other to the muttering Doctor, who suddenly took off down the street.

The last of the Time Lords paused to look at the two over his shoulder and asked, "Are you two coming or not?" Then, he was off again, leaving the duo to hurry after him at a sprint.

"Where are we going, Doctor?" Danielle asked as she and Lorna managed to catch up with the Doctor.

He grinned at her and pointed ahead of them. "We're going east, to the heart of the city, of course!" he stated jovially.

Lorna and Danielle exchanged bemused expressions but continued to follow after the Doctor. The three eventually came upon a grand factory that reached up twenty stories into the air and stretched across the ground for many acres.

By now the Doctor had slowed to a brisk walk, barely out of breath, which is much better compared to the two companions, both of which were panting slightly. The three came upon the tall, iron gates, and full of confidence, the Doctor trekked up to the guards stationed at the entrance. He cast a look at Lorna and Danielle, silently telling them to keep quiet and let him do all the talking.

"Hello," the Doctor greeted brightly.

The guards eyed the three suspiciously. "Move along," one guard sneered.

"Now, now," the Doctor grinned and pulled out his psychic paper, flipping it open and facing it to the guards, "no need to send us off so quickly. We have business to attend to."

The two guards simultaneously leaned forward to examine the paper that clearly told them that the Doctor was a new manager that had recently been stationed at this particular base. "We can let you through," the human guard said, then he added gruffly, "but who are these two?" He indicated to Lorna and Danielle, who sent each other uneasy looks.

"Why, can't you tell?" the Doctor asked, acting baffled. He grinned and wrapped an arm around Danielle's waist and pulled her into his side, her face flushing a pinkish color. "This is my wife! She's older than she looks, I assure you," he explained then wrapped his other arm around the chuckling Lorna's shoulders, "and this is my daughter! The two wanted to come with me on my first day of work! That isn't a problem, is it?" he asked, looking quite upset at possibly breaking rules, but in reality, he was really acting. He had to get inside, but he wasn't going to leave the two on their own without him knowing what was going on.

The human looked to the alien, dog-like guard. They then looked back at the trio in front of them, examining them. The silent, alien guard shrugged and nodded to his fellow guard, who nodded as well and said, "No, I don't see a problem." He and the other guard stepped aside. "Go ahead, Mr. Smith. Welcome to Sweet Revenge, Inc."

"Right," the Doctor nodded with a grin, "thank you! And a good day to the both of you!" he said cheerily and walked past the gates, his arms still around Lorna and a blushing Danielle.

* * *

Shi: Alright, how was it?  
Aki: I think it's pretty good.. and yay! Now it's my turn!  
Shi: Haha, yeup, you're turn now! I can't wait to read what Aki comes up with! XP  
Aki: Oh yeah, it will most definitely be awesome! XD  
Shi: And you readers, how about some reviews??? PLEASE!?!?!  
Aki: .. Don't beg.. it's so unbecoming of you...  
Shi: -sputters then bursts out laughing-  
Aki??  
Shi: "It's so unbecoming of you..." OMG! You just sounded SO funny saying that!  
Aki: Well, jeez, thanks... 


	4. Chapter 4

Aki- Nya! XP  
Shi-Don't ask...I don't even ask anymore.  
Aki- Yeah well since Shi added that one little part in there, I'm adding in something of my own!  
Shi- Good feelings gone.  
Aki- Shut up.  
Shi- No. We don't own Doctor Who.  
Aki- NO SUEING US!

* * *

Timeless As Fate  
Chapter 4  
By  
Aki and Shi

Once inside the factory the Doctor let go of Lorna and Danielle. Danielle was still pink and Lorna was snickering to herself.

"Well, Dad, where are we going?" Lorna asked, the Doctor could almost swear that he saw sarcasm dripping off what she was saying. He looked around then smiled at her.

"I have no clue." he answered. Lorna practiclly fell over and Danielle rolled her eyes. "Let's go...ennie mennie, miney, moe!" the Doctor was pointing left, so it was left they went. Lorna looked at Danielle.

"Well, Danielle, what's it like to be married to someone you've just met?" Lorna asked, then ducked her friends back hand. "HEY!" Lorna protested.

"Shh." the Doctor ordered when he heard voices. A second later there was a crunching noise. Danielle and the Doctor turned to Lorna. "What was that?" he asked.

"Lorna, answer truthfully." Danielle added.

"What was what?" Lorna asked.

"What're you eating?" Danielle answered with her own question.

"A peanut cluster." Lorna answered. "I stashed it, I figured that I'd save it for later." Lorna explained.

"Open." the Doctor instructed.

"Ewwwww...see-food..." both girls muttered with grossed out looks on their faces. Lorna did as she'd been told. The Doctor looked around inside the peanut cluster. Something moved. He scanned Lorna's mouth with his Sonic Screwdriver.

"Uh-oh..." the Doctor muttered. He was about to put the screwdriver in her mouth to get the thing that the Sonic Screwdriver had found but Lorna closed her mouth before that.

"What?" Lorna asked.

"Something's going to happen, right?" Danielle asked.

"There was a nano bot inside that peanut cluster. It's going to start taking control of Lorna's body as it was designed to do. She will have no say in what she does. Unless we can reprogram it Lorna will be a loyal lap dog to whoever is doing this."

"I'm not a bitch!" Lorna growled at him. Danielle rolled her eyes.

"Any idea which way to where the 'Programmers' are?" Danielle asked.

"Up."

"Up?" both girls asked.

"Up."

"Lead the way?"

"If you insist." He started off at the same pace as before and Lorna groaned. Danielle sighed and followed him, slightly jogging to keep up.

"Why do you walk so fast!?" Lorna asked. Neither Danielle or the Doctor answered.

"Ah. We were wondering when you'd arrive to come to this place. Now, which one of you has eaten our little bug?" an alien asked as he stepped out from behind the corner. His skin was blue and his eyes were all black, there was no way to tell his pupil from his iris.

"None." all three answered at the same time. Danielle looked at the Doctor, the Doctor looked at Danielle and Lorna looked into her pocket.

"One of you three has, now which is it?" the alien asked.

"I told you. None." all three said again. Inside of Lorna the nanobots were already starting to create more of themselves. There was a large ammount of them already, and they were making their way to Lorna's mind. To take control, it was their programming.

"You. The smallest."

"I'm not small!" Lorna growled at him. "No. I didn't eat your stupid little bug. So shut up, go away, and let us pass." Lorna ordered as she pointed a finger at him. (Give you three guesses which one.)

"Uhm...Lorna, I'd have to tell you, that's not the best idea. To this specific species it means that you want to mate with them..." The Doctor explained. Lorna quickly put her finger down and raised her pinky. "There you go!"

"DIE!" it yelled at Lorna, then lunged at her.

"Yipes!" Lorna jumped about the lunging alien, her legs spread in a split. "Bit close there..." Lorna muttered to herself when she landed.

"Close?! Lorna! You jumped clear over him!" Danielle exclaimed.

"I did...?" Lorna asked, completely confused.

"Yes. You did." The Doctor pulled out his screw driver and examined Lorna. "There's already thousands of them. They're almost to your brain." he explained.

"Thrilling..." Lorna muttered. "Now, shall we go and reprogram the bloody things!?" Lorna asked.

"Oh yes! Up we go!" the Doctor said, then walked off at the same pace.

"You and your thing for chocolate and sweets..." Danielle muttered to Lorna.

"Hey, you like them as much as I do! Get off my case about it." Lorna muttered back. Danielle suddenly ran into the Doctor.

"Ow..." Danielle muttered. She took a couple steps back from the halted Doctor. Rubbing her nose she looked at him, then in front of him. "What?" What is it?" Danielle asked, not seeing what he was seeing.

"We can't go this way. That room is infested with the same type of nanobots as Lorna, but these ones are told to kill anything that does not have Nanobots in it." Danielle looked in.

"You can tell?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah, can't you see them?" Lorna asked, she could easily find all the millions of nanobots in the room.

"No. I don't have a screwdriver like that, or nanobots inside me. I'd like to keep it that way." Danielle added in an undertone.

"I heard that." Lorna said. "Okay, so Dad, where are the stairs?"

"They should be somewhere...around...here..." he muttered, then pushed a button, revealing a long winding staircase. It went both up and down. "Up." the Doctor started up the stairs, followed by Danielle and Lorna. The higher up the stair case they went the colder it was getting.

"It's cold." Danielle said as she rubbed her arms up and down with her hands.

"Rub your chest, not your arms." the Doctor said.

"Bit hard when you've got something in the way..." Danielle commented. At that the Doctor turned around and looked to where Danielle had her arms crossed.

"So?" he asked. Lorna snickered and looked around. There was a buzzing in her ears and then she felt her body moving but she couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Watch out!" Lorna yelled, warning her friends. A giant axe sliced the stair that Danielle had been standing on a second ago.

"Bloody hell!" Danielle yelled from the fright. "Lorna! What is wrong with you!?" Danielle asked as her brow furrowed.

"I don't know. I can't con-." Lorna's voice stopped and then it was replaced with a mans.

"She is now under my control." the male voice said. "This girl will not let you any further unless you get knock her unconsious."

"We're not going t-HEY!" Danielle yelped when the Doctor put the screwdriver to Lorna's head and knocked her out.

"She's unconsious." the Doctor said. "Let's go. We've still got more up levels."

"We can't just leave her here!" Danielle said. "We have to stay here until Lorna wakes." Danielle protested.

"We can't. The nanobots inside her will have already st to work on healing everything that is wrong with her. We can't stay here or else when she gets up she's going to be in one very foul mood." Once again he started up to the 'up levels'.

Danielle took a quick glace to Lorna and then started up after him, not wanting to get left behind. Hoping that Lorna would wake as Lorna and not the person behind the nanobots, Danielle caught up with the Doctor and he stopped.

"What?" Danielle asked.

"She's already on her way up here. It's not going to be easy beating her there. In fact, I don't think we can." the Doctor explained.

"You will not escape. You will not leave! You will not live to see the light of day again!" the man said. Lorna lunged at Danielle and the Doctor.

Before the weapon struck the Doctor pushed Danielle out of the way and made himself flatter against the wall.

"Lorna stop!" Danielle yelled. Lorna's face was blank of everything that made Lorna, Lorna. Now there was vast emptyness in the face of her friend, which pissed Danielle off.

Danielle saw a loose pipe and grabbed it, then she swung it at Lorna with all her might. The pipe struck Lorna in the back of the head and Lorna was unphased.

"Look at her neck." The Doctor ordered when he saw the confused look on Danielle face.

"She turned the back of her neck to steel right before I hit her, didn't feel a thin-whoa!" Danielle was thrown into a wall and Lorna was facing the Doctor. "Leave him alone Lorna!" Danielle yelled at her friend. Lorna stopped and turned to her friend.

"I-I hav-have no con-cont-control." Lorna said in her voice, then she fell to the floor out.

"What was that?" the Doctor asked.

"Just a little trick I know. Come on." Danielle answered, he was totally confused, but he followed the pissed off teen to the 'up levels'.

* * *

Aki- Well, that's it...dunno what to think of it myself...  
Shi- Okay, PLEASE review! PLEASE!  
Aki- I thought I told you to STOP begging. It's not you.  
Shi- I want reviews...  
Aki- Shi, you are posetivly hopeless, you know that right?  
Shi- I know!  
Both- Please review and come back! 


	5. Chapter 5

Shi: I've been soo busy with filling out scholarship applications! I swear! I'm SO sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter done!  
Aki: You really need to learn to chill. You got it done in the end, didn't you?  
Shi: Well.. yeah, but-  
Aki: No buts. Now hurry up so I can read it!  
Shi: -laughs- Alright already! Haha! Oh, and we do not own Doctor Who.. sadly..  
Aki: Yeah.. sadly... NOW LEMME READ THE CHAPTER!  
Shi: Eep!

* * *

Timeless As Fate  
Chapter Five  
by  
Aki and Shi

The more the Doctor came to know Danielle, the stranger she became. She was quite a mystery to him, a puzzle he wanted to solve. "You know, there's something strange about you," he said conversationally as he and Danielle hurried to the upper levels of the building.

Danielle briefly glanced at him before setting her eyes forward again, ready to seriously hurt some people—aliens, whatever—for taking control of Lorna. "The same could be said about you," she stated matter-o-factly.

"Yes, but you are clearly not human. Why make others think you are?" the Doctor argued. The two were clearly not the same. It was different with him, or he tried to tell himself this.

Danielle just shrugged and let the subject drop.

Then, the two came to a so-called fork in the road, one way splitting off to the right with another way going to the left. "Which way?" Danielle asked impatiently while the Doctor looked both ways.

"How about right?" the Doctor grinned at her and pointed to the right. He blinked when Danielle hurried off down the right hallway at a brisk pace. Then, he hurried after her. "What's got your knickers in a bunch then?" he inquired.

"They messed with Lorna," Danielle said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "No one messes with my friends... not even aliens." Her face was set with a slight scowl as she strode faster down the hall.

"Ah, I see," the Doctor nodded and fell silent. The two kept on going down the hall until they turned a corner and came upon a heavily-guarded steel door. The Doctor and Danielle looked to one another. "Looks like there'd be something important behind Door Number One," he grinned at Danielle before striding forward to the guards, who watched them warily. "Good day, Gentlemen!" he greeted them casually and slipped out his psychic paper and handed it to them without another word.

The head guard, a burly, four-armed, lion-looking alien, stepped forward to examine the psychic paper. His gaze flicked from the paper to the Doctor to Danielle and back around again to the paper before he grunted and handed it back to the Doctor. The guards all scattered to let the Doctor and Danielle through and to the door, one guard unlocking the iron door for them.

"Thank you very much!" the Doctor called back brightly over his shoulder and waved.

"Yeah, thanks," Danielle added with a fake smile.

The door closed behind them, and the two stopped dead in their tracks. Before them was an assembly line, where sweets of all kinds were being processed. There were stations every few feet, as well, that were where nanobots were being reprogrammed to control those who ate the sweets. They looked around at both aliens and humans alike who were bustling about making more sweets.

The employees were dazed and didn't seem to realize that they were actually doing anything. "They're being controlled and forced to do all this," the Doctor muttered, a thoughtful frown on his face as he walked over to a young human woman and snapped his fingers right in front of her face. He received no answer, no reaction whatsoever. "See?" he looked back to where Danielle had been to find her gone. "What? Now where did that girl go to all of a sudden?"

"Danielle? Danielle, where are you?" the Doctor asked and wandered around the room some, trying to find the girl. Then, he found her. She was working at one of the stations where the nanobots were reprogrammed. She had that glazed-over look to her eyes as well, and the Doctor's brow furrowed. "What are you doing?" he asked her, snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"D-Doctor," she hissed through her gritted teeth, like something was trying to keep her from talking. "I had so-some of the s-sw-sweets, re-remember?" Her unfocused eyes stared down at her hands as they worked to type something into a computer mainframe.

"Oh brilliant," the Doctor grumbled. He furrowed his brow and thought for a moment. "Alright, I'll go on and stop whoever's behind this, then I'll come back for you and Lorna. Stay here and, ah," he grinned and set a hand on her shoulder, "don't work too hard!"

Danielle tried her best to glare at him, but her eyes glazed over fully, and she lost herself in the nanobots' control. Absently, her fingers typed in data and broke codes and reprogrammed more of the nanobots.

The Doctor sighed and hurried on, fighting the nanobots' attempt to control him. Luckily, he had eaten only one of the sweets, therefore there were less to control him with. He was a Time Lord, for Pete's sake! As if he couldn't fight off a few nanobots and save the world...!

He ran up a few more flights of stairs and burst through a door at the end of a long empty hallway. Behind that door sat a vapor-like creature with glowing black eyes that bored into the Doctor's figure, seeming to see right into his soul. "Ah, Doctor, what brings you here?" a soft voice asked, floating from the nearly transparent and shapeless form.

"Oh you know, the usual," the Doctor grinned and pushed his hands into his pockets, "I stop somewhere for a visit, and lo and behold, I find something amiss with time and space!" His cheery disposition fell at that point, and he became serious. "So, using reprogrammed nanobots hidden in the best sweets in time and space to control everyone. Only thing is... Why?"

"For a body of my own.. the perfect body, with which I can begin my life again," the mysterious voice echoed around the room. "It isn't easy being the last of one's race, you know..." It seemed the creature was mocking him while still sounding distant sorrow at actually being the last of his race as well.

"So.. what then?" the Doctor inquired curiously. He paced the width of the room in front of the cloud of vapor that was the last of the Hajhi, a race that had been, for the most part, destroyed as a result of many's chase for power. The Hajhi were well known for their biological makeup, the misty vapor of a Hajhi capable of feeding enough energy for two whole galaxies alone.

"I will be able to start again and have my revenge on everyone who ever hunted my people," the vapor said simply, a small sparkle catching the Doctor's eye.

"Oh, I see," the Doctor murmured, "so it's all about revenge... That's what it always comes down to, isn't it?" Sedately and cautiously, he carefully examined the creature before him.

"Yes," the voice said, "and I have been waiting for many years for you, Doctor."

"For me?" the Doctor asked, suddenly on the alert. Why was it that the bad guys were always after the Doctor? It was continuous, he didn't see why he was so surprised whenever it happened.

"Yes, you," the Hajhi cackled, "you who can travel through the very fabric of time and space. You are strong, and with your body, I will be able to get my revenge on those who have even been dead for decades!"

"Oh," the Doctor grinned suddenly, "it's always me you're after! The TARDIS and myself! Just for your petty revenge!" He grew angry suddenly. "It doesn't matter if you are the last one of your kind! Don't you think I would have used the TARDIS to save my race as well if it were possible?!" he bellowed.

"I do not want to save my race," the vapor corrected him, "I merely want revenge."

"It doesn't matter!" the Doctor yelled, "you simple creatures that litter space are so stupid! Time travel is _not _something to be tampered with! You can't just go around in time willy-nilly!" He was furious, if the scowl on his face was any sign.

"You take your TARDIS for granted and convince yourself that there are limitations to time travel, but for a Time Lord, you know, deep down, that there is nowhere in time or space you cannot reach. Do not lie to me, Doctor!" The Hajhi screamed furiously, the loud voice pounding into the Doctor's skull. The misty vapor rose and raced toward the Doctor, who gritted his teeth and took a step back to steady himself and fight off the creature's attempt to control him.

"I will not... give in..! You have... no... idea what you're.. doing...! AH!" the Doctor howled in pain as his body shook. He fell to his knees, arms around his middle as he clenched his eyes shut tight. With a grimace, he gasped.

Then, his arms fell limp, and his body slowly straightened up. His eyes slowly opened to reveal black irises, no pupils to be seen. With a smirk, the possessed Doctor headed out of the office without another word. His destination? The TARDIS... and his revenge.

Meanwhile, Danielle was gritting her teeth together as she fought desperately against the nanobots' control. There had to be some way to fight them off. She just had to discover what that way was exactly. She continued to fight, raising from her chair and holding her head tightly. Stumbling around some, she managed to accidentally knock the computer she had previously been typing on off the desk.

The computer fell and busted open, pieces scattering everywhere. Sparks flew as Danielle tried again to fight the nanobots' control. She stumbled and fell, her hand automatically reaching out to fall right on the sparks, which raced up her arm , sending a shockwave through her entire body. She yelped, her mouth hurting all the more than the rest of her body. She felt the nanobots inside her short circuiting due to the energy overload.

When Danielle finally managed to escape the violent sparks, she collapsed onto the floor, her breath coming in heavy pants. As she stood up on her wobbly legs, she glimpsed the Doctor leaving the way they had come in. "Doctor!" she called out to get his attention, but it seemed that he didn't hear her. Sighing, she managed to get her eyes to fall into focus and took off at a run after the Doctor.

"Doctor," she exclaimed again as she caught up to him. "Doctor," she said and set a hand on his shoulder to stop him, as he seemed to be unable to hear her calling his name for some reason. That reason was quite clear when the Doctor turned around to face her.

Danielle gasped, noticing the Doctor's eyes, which were black with no pupil to speak of or be seen. "Doctor?" she asked warily.

The Doctor smirked at her, "The Doctor is here no more. Now it is my turn! I will get my revenge!" The voice that came from the Doctor's mouth was not the Doctor's voice, however. This voice sent a chill up Danielle's spine, a very uncomfortable feeling.

"Who are you?" Danielle asked cautiously. She had to be careful. Something was wrong, and she had to find out what.

"I am Jouxe," said the possessed Doctor, who eyed her critically. "How did you escape the control of my nanobots?" he asked curiously. There weren't supposed to be ways for someone to override the nanobots, but before him stood a mere teenage girl. _She could have great potential, _he thought absently as a grin slowly took the Doctor's face.

"None of your business," Danielle replied but jumped to another question immedaitely, "What are you doing? How are you inside the Doctor? What do you want with him?" she demanded boldly.

"You are a nosy one, aren't you?" Jouxe noted with a sneer. "I hate those who are nosy. They are a nuisance that should be dealt with properly."

"And just how do you deal with someone _properly_?" Danielle snapped, a defiant scowl on his face.

"Like this," Jouxe grinned suddenly, and an evil grin it was. He held his right hand up and closed his eyes in concentration for a mere moment.

A surprised and pained gasp fell from Danielle's lips as she fell to her knees, grasping her sides desperately. A pain was starting up in her midriff, and it was unbearable. Her eyes clenched shut as she slowly felt her energy fading. She was getting weaker by the second.

Jouxe watched on victoriously as the girl's life energy was being pulled from her. Once he stole away her very soul, she would be dead, and he would be even more powerful. He listened to her cries and whimpers of pain as he violently tore away her very essence of life.

Somewhere in the recesses of his possessed body, however, the Doctor could see everything that was going on. He fought desperately for control, knowing that if he didn't get rid of this presence inside of him, that the killing would continue. Danielle's would not be the last of the deaths, and here he was, having to sit idly by and have to watch such murders taking place. He couldn't stand the thought of it. So, furiously, he fought against Jouxe control.

Danielle was huddled on the floor, her life energy being stolen away. But, suddenly, the pain stopped altogether, and she was left confused. When she looked up, she saw the Doctor clutching his head, his eyes flickering back to normal every couple of seconds. "Danielle," he managed to say through his gritted teeth.

Immediately, Danielle leaped to her feet and was at his side. "Yes, Doctor?" she asked carefully, watching him fight for control.

"G-go on," he gasped out, "grab Lorna and get out, back to the TARDIS... And.. t-take th-the key.. in my left pants p-pocket. Lock it u-u-up, and the TARDIS c-can take the two.. the two of you b-back to wh-where we fir-first met... Do it!" he demanded when Danielle seemed hesitant.

Danielle slowly reached into his pocket and pulled the TARDIS key out, slipping it into her own pocket. "But, Doctor, what about.. you?" she asked uncertainly.

"Doesn't matter," he tried to grin at her but only managed a grimace. "I can't v-very well let this... this creature get it's v-vapory hands on the TARDIS... It would cause utter chaos... _Now go!_" The Doctor gave her the best stern look he could muster before groaning as he felt Jouxe fight back rather viciously.

When the Doctor had told her to go, Danielle seemed to wake from the trance that had kept her frozen in her place. She merely stood there for another few seconds before she shook her head. "But I can't just leave you here, Doctor!" she exclaimed, upset that he was asking her to do such a thing. "Don't tell me to leave! I can help! Honest!"

"There's nothing you can do," the Doctor stated quietly, jaw clenched tightly as he barely kept Jouxe at bay, "Just go!"

Danielle sighed but strode over to the last of the Time Lords. "There is something I can do..." she muttered as she set a hand on his cheek, bringing his gaze up to meet hers. "I can... expel the creature.. whatever it is..." Slowly, she pulled him closer, her face flushing a brilliant shade of red. "I just.. have to.. kiss.. you..." she uttered, her voice trailing off as her lips met his, efficiently silencing the wide-eyed man before he could comprehend what she was doing until it was too late.

It was tense at first, but steadily, Danielle grew more relaxed as she concentrated on the creature inside the Doctor's body. A piece of her soul entered into his body through the kiss and sought out the Hajhi's very core, which had hidden itself behind the Doctor's right heart, while the Doctor let his eyes flutter closed in bliss. As much as he didn't want to admit it, it felt good.. The kiss, not the creature that wanted control of his body.

There was a flash of bright light as Jouxe was dispelled from the Doctor's body and both the Doctor and Danielle collapsed to the floor, falling away from each other. "Ow, what hit me?" the Doctor grimaced a moment later as he came back to consciousness quickly. He sat up and groaned when he felt the sharp throb of a headache. He glanced around curiously, wondering momentarily what had happened.

Then, he saw Danielle, laying passed out on the floor a couple feet away. The Doctor hurried to her side and checked to see that she was still alive. He let out a relieved sigh when he realized that she would be fine. "When will I ever find someone who listens to me? And here I was trying to go down being noble!" He chuckled at his own joke and set about hoisting Danielle onto his back. "Come along then," he muttered to the unconscious girl, "we still have to shut down this factory and get Lorna..."

* * *

Shi: So, what do you think?  
Aki: YAY!  
Shi: -rolls eyes- Well, now it's Aki's turn.  
Aki: YAY!  
Shi: -sighs- Anyways, please review!  
Aki: REVIEW! 


End file.
